Best years of our lives
by CherryDott
Summary: Highschool Au, PruAus. Roderich's parents are away in a business trip for a while and Gilbert visits often. Rated M for mature, buddies. I intend to add more chapters to this so stay tuned.


Gilbert's heart skipped a beat when Roderich had asked him if he wanted to come over to his house and study with him. Roderich's mother had to leave for a business trip, his dad coming with to leave him alone at the house for a couple of weeks. They were traveling across the world together, seemed romantic enough, they hardly got any dates or time to themselves. Neither did Roderich.

Perfect time for company, right? However, falling in love with your best friend probably wasn't perfect. The way it could backlash was mind blowing. There's only one circumstance where it's perfect, little did he know he was in it.

It probably wasn't the best idea, but he had started developing a huge crush for the brunet. Everything he did seemed unintentionally adorable to him and he simply wouldn't pay attention in class from fantasizing about him. His smile, the way his chest rose and fell when he slept, he way he would get all flustered whenever Gilbert would compliment him.

Now he was going to sit on his bed with him, studying, so close to him... He admired him laying on his stomach, looking in a book as he nudged his glasses up with a finger, chocolate brown hair sweeping past his face and just threatening to brush against his lips. Gilbert took the edge of the blanket and tossed it upwards so that he could lay beside him. He almost carefully pressed up against his body, pretty much laying on top on him and setting his chin in the crook of the brunet's shoulder. "Which section is this, Roddy?" He asked, poking the page a little.

"I-it's five... Chapter two, five" he replied softly, his body heating up from the close contact. Gilbert zoned out, not quite realizing what he was doing but still totally relaxed.

"Gil, are you even reading this," Roderich murmured, sounding breathless, he was panting slightly and Gilbert finally realized why. He got so wrapped up in his daydreaming that he didn't know his hands wandered down to his chest, gently pinching and pulling at his nipples through his shirt that were now stiff. He paused for a second, panic now setting in as he tried to think of what to do-

"I never told you to stop..."

He gasped as a tongue slowly slid past the shell of his ear, down until he found a spot on his neck and started to nibble on it. Gilbert blushed furiously as he felt the one under him squirm and listened to him pant and moan softly. He would easily get addicted to his gentle sounds, much better than he ever imagined- how he tried to bite them back and silence the gentle yet obscene noises that slipped past his lips. His dreams were actually happening and Roderich was going along with it. If he told him to stop, Gilbert would stop immediately, no questions asked.

"G-Gil... Ah" he moaned sweetly as he felt Gilbert suck on his neck hard, slowly grinding against him. There is going to be a hickey there, I know it, he thought, pushing his hips up into him and sliding a hand to his shirt to hurriedly pop buttons apart. "Is that good?" Gilbert said, helping to remove his shirt as it slid off of his arms. Gilbert watched as Roderich turned to his back, his face a heavy crimson and his eyes glassy with pleasure. "It feels good, don't stop"

He moaned excitedly as his tongue started teasing one of his nipples, Gilbert grinding down on him again as Roderich bucked his hips back up. His cock started to hurt, throbbing against the now tight jeans that restrained him. He groaned slightly when his eyes wandered down in-between Gilbert's legs, seeing how big he was and shivering. His eyes watered when he saw Gilbert's hand on the button on his pants, soon after dragging the zipper down and pulling off them as best as he could, eventually tossing them to the floor. His tip had already soaked a small part of his underwear, Gilbert then pulling that off and continuing to admire him.

Now he was completely exposed, Gilbert already rubbing and teasing at the head of his slick cock that made his toes curl and the knot in his stomach tighten. Gilbert removed his own pants, kicking them off the side of the bed in a graceless heap. Before he could process it, he saw Gilbert's head dip in-between his legs. There was suddenly a hot tongue licking around his entrance and he forced a hand to his mouth when it was pressing inside of him shallowly.

He had both hands pressed to his face, whimpering as he felt a finger press inside of him with little resistance, then another, yet another as he was stretched further. Sure it stung a bit, but he didn't voice it simply because body needed it, he wanted it more than anything. That mouth continued to wet his entrance until he sat up leaning back down close to his face. Roderich removed his hands and placed them on his shoulders, his legs wrapping around his back.

Gilbert tilted his chin towards him, Roderich parting his lips enough to create a heated kiss. That was to distract him as he slowly thrust into him, swallowing the loud moan that came from him.

"G-Gil nhg..." He moved shallowly inside the other and had to fight from not fucking him hard into his mattress... At least not yet. "Does it hurt?" Gilbert asked gently, Roderich gasping and panting harder.

"No, it feels g-great" his mouth hung open as more moans slipped from it, growing in intensity as the other moved deeper inside of him, each thrust going farther than the last. He cried suddenly from a small bundle of nerves barely being nudged, Gilbert picking up speed and striking it quicker. "Hah! Yes there!"

If anyone has been unlucky enough to walk into the house even thirty minutes from then, it would've sounded like a wall being broken due to the thumping sounds ringing through the house. The headboard of his bed was slamming against the wall now at a fast pace, a dull sound of springs being abused only adding to it. Not to mention how Roderich was nearly screaming in ecstasy, his cries ringing through the room.

There was a final thrust before Roderich snapped, white hot pleasure blooming in his abdomen as it spread outward towards his fingers, releasing on both of their stomachs. He whimpered at the feeling of being flooded with warmth less than two seconds afterwards, a small moan from Gilbert that he heard through his fog being music to his ears.

Both stayed in bed close together, Gilbert stroking his hair and watching him sleep deeper than soundly.

"You know, you really are beautiful..." He said softly, just quiet enough to where it didn't make him stir. "You're perfect in every way. I love your smile, I love the way you talk," his thumb barely ghosted against his lip, stroking his cheek a little before he closed his eyes. "I love you, Roderich."

Gilbert didn't realize Roderich was awake, the brunet leaning forward and brushing his lips against his. "I love you too."


End file.
